Keeping Rowan
by Blue Rose Demon
Summary: Ann's heart was breaking as she realized baby Rowan would be unloved, unwanted and alone. She turned to the only people capable of caring for him, Sebastian and Ciel. No flames please. I hope you enjoy this.
1. Chapter 1

Ann paced the floor as she listened to her mate argue with their eldest son, Mordred. The subject of the fight was four month old Rowan, Mordred's son, who had been placed in the care of the future king Sebastian and his mate Ciel after being abandoned by his mother and Mordred's anger and inability to show any kind of love or caring.

Ann was heart broken the day the child was born, she knew the only reason Mordred wanted to be a father was that he hoped to be king instead of his younger brother, this realization brought tears to the Queen's eyes. She thought of the poor boy growing up unloved, unwanted and alone, she simply had to do something for her grandson. Fortunately for baby Rowan, Ciel, Sebastian and their three children had more than enough love to share and were willing to do just that.

Ann made the decision to go and visit with them, she left the message with Tani and made her way up the stairs leading to the home of her youngest son, no matter how upset she was, to see the happiness and love in the eyes of Sebastian and Ciel as well as hearing the children's laughter never failed to put a smile on her face.

As she reached the top step and knocked on the wooden door that separated her world from the one above, she found herself wondering what wonderful things this visit would bring, she found it already easing her thoughts. Moments later, the door creaked open slowly. Tanaka appeared on the other side and gave a polite bow, careful not to spill his tea.

"Ho, ho, ho" he greeted cheerfully, causing Ann to chuckle warmly.

"Good afternoon Tanaka, you're looking well, is Sebastian and his family home?" Tanaka stepped aside gesturing her into the dungeon of the large castle. He lit a candle and proceeded to lead her through the dark building. Finally the found their way to a winding staircase that would finally lead them into a hallway where they would be greeted by Cynna. This time however, Cynna didn't meet them, instead Tanaka, now back to normal size turned to her.

"Please my Queen, follow me, Cynna is helping to entertain the children and...your son. I will take you to them." As they walked toward the sitting room, Ann could hear the laughter and talking. Tanaka opened the door to announce the Queen's arrival but Anna was forced to join in at the sight that greeted her. Cynna lay on the floor obviously pretending to be knocked out at Sebastian's feet as as the demon leaned Ciel back in his arms and looked into his eyes. Ciel was not at all impressed. Alois, Naveen and Luca however who were holding the young children must have enjoyed the activity. Evian giggled from his seat with Luca.

"And so you see, I took my darling him home and we lived happily ever after."

Cheers came from their guests and little Evian while even baby Rowan smiled in Alois' arms as he looked upon his uncles. The twins however didn't seem to care much, they were busy playing with the buttons on Naveen's jacket. Tanaka cleared his throat.

"Excuse the interruption, but the Queen has arrived." He barely got his sentence out before reverting back to his small form.

"Thank you Tanaka." Sebastian said with a smile. "Mother, lovely to see you again, please come in and join us."

"Are you certain I'm not interrupting?"

"Of course not, we were just having story time with the children."

"You call this telling a story, you put together an entire play, you can let me up now." Ciel said, Sebastian set him on his feet and gave him a soft kiss.

"You cannot deny that it would be an excellent play indeed."

"What was your...play about?" Ann asked.

"The day I met my beautiful, amazing, stunning ma-"

"It was a gentle version of how he met me. Luca asked about it."

"It was very...interesting though, who would have known a stuffed animal army could be such a problem." Alois laughed.

"For the record, I told him it was a ridiculous idea." Ciel said walking over to take Rowan. Ann smiled as the infant greeted Ciel with an adorable grin.

"I see he's fitting in rather nicely." She sat down and waved to her grandchildren, Evian giggling.

"You two are such wonderful parents, everytime I visit the children are smiling and happy.

"My family brings such joy to my life, you could search all of hell and never find a happier demon than myself. I cannot believe I was willing to say I would never want this. I cannot imagine life without Ciel and our children." Sebastian said fondly.

"That is exactly the kind of family every child should have." Ann frowned as the thoughts returned.

"Then why does it upset you mother?"

"You know your father has been working very hard to help Mordred become a decent father which is why Rowan has come to you. Ciel felt a sudden sinking feeling in his heart. He had become very attached to the baby and loved him as he did his own children.

"Yes, I imagine he has quite a lot to teach him. Rowan cooed softly in Ciel's arms.

"I am beginning to lose faith in his task. I am going to speak with him later and we will find a permanent home for baby Rowan. The two of you have my gratitude for taking him this long. You seem to have done wonders for him." In truth, Sebastian too loved Rowan as much as his own as well. He turned to look at Ciel who was cuddling the infant. There was only one thing to do.

"Mother, if that is the case, Ciel and I would love to keep Rowan as our own. At this point,to lose him would be to lose one of our own. Please, consider it." Ann's smile was back instantly.

"I hoped you would say that, a child belongs in a loving family and you certainly have it. I will consider no one else. Should we decide this, he is yours. Remember how Mordred is though my son, he is vengeful, and may use this against you if given the chance."

"Mordred doesn't scare me, he will be handled should he try to hurt one of my children." Ciel said.

"What about the guard, I'm not very far away, if you need me to be here." Alois offered.

"I would also come, together we can defeat pretty much anything." Naveen said confidently as he allowed Vincent to move from his lap to Alois, who gave him a hug."

"I could help too, I can be brave just like my brother!" Luca exclaimed.

"You can help by looking after Hannah okay?"

"But Brother!"

"Hannah will be sad while I'm away, she'll need you ro make her feel better. It's a very important job Luca, not anyone can do it." Alois said.

"I can!"

"I know you can, Hannah will be so glad." Luca beamed with pride.

"You handled that beautifully precious one." Naveen whispered making Alois blush."

"Well, I shall go and have a talk with your father, we will summon you when a solution is agreed on." Ann rose from her seat and gave Sebastian, Ciel and the children each a hug before departing. Sebastian sighed.

"Mordred will never learn, life is more than ruling a kingdom, I would give it all up for what I have in front of me. He would give the love he could have known up for the crown. I cannot understand."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes my love?"

"You really want Rowan to be our son?"

"I really do, just as I want Evian, Vincent and Rachel to be mine. Aside from that Ciel, I know that to take Rowan away would break your heart. I could never do such a thing, I love you far too much to ever hurt you."

"Thank you. I love you too." Ciel said beginning to feed the children.

"Mama, baby?" Evian pointed to Rowan.

"Yes Evian, our baby."

A/N: thank you for reading chapter 1, I hope you like it. I'm grateful to everyone who still reads about my little family, it means a lot to me that you still like them and I hope you continue to.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days had passed since Ann's visit and finally Ciel and Sebastian were called in front of the king and queen, who requested that all four children come as well.

"Nana!" Evian cried in delight as they arrived, Anna walked to them and gave Ciel, Sebastian and Evian each a hug. She then asked to hold each of the infants. Ciel would never deny her, she was their grandmother after all.

"The King and I have talked about this many times, it is never an easy choice. As a mother, I want to give my sons the opportunity to try to do their best at everything they do, however when no effort has been made and it concerns a child, my hands are tied." Ann said rocking a fussy Rowan in her arms.

"It pains me to have to do this, Sebastian, Ciel, these many months you have cared for your nephew as though he is your son, I myself can see he is just as loved and wanted as if he had been born to your family. Rowan needs the love of a mother and father to help him through his younger years especially. His biological parents are not capable of caring or loving him. As you know, Nephthys has abandoned the infant, and so we turn to you, will you take this child into your family and offer him the same love you give your sons and daughter?"

"Of course we will." Ciel answered.

"You are will to be mother in place of uncle?"

"Yes." Ann smiled giving Rowan back to Ciel, who without a moment of thought began to comfort the child.

"As your king, I have authority to grant you custody of Rowan, because he is so young, he will not remember Mordred or his mate. You will have to teach him to call you mother and father for his own benefit."

"What if somehow he finds out?" Ciel asked, thinking of how curious children could be."

"If that day comes, you will have to make the choice on how best to explain it, until then, you would be mother and father" Ciel nodded.

"It is with the authority placed in me as the king of hell, that I confidently place Rowan in your family, now because you do not know exactly how adoption here works Ciel, it is custom to allow the new parents to consider a name change or perhaps you wish to leave it. His full name currently is Rowan Mordred Michaelis." The devil announced.

"You poor child, having such a name."

"You wish to change it my love?" Sebastian asked.

"I'll keep his first name, but if he's going to be our son, I don't want him being stuck with your brother's name. I want to call him Rowan Daniel."

"That is a beautiful name Ciel." Ann said smiling. The baby looked up at his mother and cooed softly.

"My little Rowan, mommy loves you very much." Ciel cuddled his new son.

"Mama, baby?" Evian tugged at Ciel's jacket.

"Yes Evian, Rowan is our baby." Evian clapped in approval.

"Thank you mother and father, you have made our family complete. Is there anything else we must do?" Sebastian asked.

"No, you will recieve a letter so that you have written proof that the adoption is final in a short time. For now, perhaps you would like to join us this afternoon, It has been some time since last we sat together this way. The children can play with Beth." Ann said hopefully.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea mother, however, Ciel and I are expecting lady Elizabeth today, and it is just about time to feed the children lunch."

"Oh, I understand, another time then?" Ann asked sadly.

"Would you like to join us up there, we would enjoy having you both." Sebastian offered. Ann looked to her mate.

"We would love to." She said receiving a nod from the king.

The door burst open suddenly as Mordred stormed in.

"Is this where you took my boy, you gave him to your precious Sebastian and his little play thing, you think they could possibly raise it?" He growled angrily.

"I have every reason to believe so. You should not have allowed it to come to this, if you cared for Rowan, you would have made the effort."

"You will not take what belongs to me. Precious Bastian already took my throne. Will he stop at nothing, give it back to me." He reached for the child but Ciel refused.

"If you touch my children, I will kill you." He warned placing Rowan in the small stroller. Mordred glared at Ciel.

"I do not want your little abominations, I want the one that is mine." He hissed.

"Rowan is mine, and I will not tolerate you being near him."

"Who are you to challenge me, you were not even close to a worthy-"

"I would hold my tongue if I were you." Sebastian warned stepping between them.

"Get out of my way, that thing is mine!" Mordred shouted reaching a hand toward the now crying child.

"It's alright Rowan, mommy is right here." Ciel said giving the boy a pacifier.

"Mordred, the decision is made, you no longer have rights to Rowan, he is no longer yours." Ann stood up from her chair.

"I will never allow you to take it from me, I will not stop."

"You will, when it comes to my children, I will do what I need to to protect them, Rowan is my child and I am not afraid of you." Ciel challenged.

Mordred laughed maliciously.

"I can fix that very quickly. Give it to me!" He lunged forward catching Sebastian off guard and pushing him to the side. Ciel was ready, the young demon's eyes turned crimson and he launched a counter attack, Managing to force Mordred back away from his children. By this time Sebastian had gotten up but wasn't fast enough to stop the fight. Mordred's claws slashed at Ciel, who dodged and kicked him in the side with such an impact that it sent the older demon to the ground.

"Ciel, get away from him, I do not want you hurt." Sebastian said attempting to grab his mate. Ciel broke free and walked to mordred who was doing his best to get back up. He kicked him again, Mordred lay flat on his back, staring up at Ciel. Ciel took hold of Mordred, lifting his head roughly so that they were staring into each other's eyes.

"Do it again, and I will not be so easy on you, consider yourself warned." The young demon let hik go and walked back to the children. The king and queen were in a state of shock. The king demanded his eldest son removed once he recovered.

"Ciel, you're-" Sebastian began when he saw the streaks of red on his mate's side and shoulder.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry this had to happen everyone." He particularly felt bad for Ann.

"No need to be, you had to." She said in tears.

"We had better get back, Ciel and I need to prepare, can we still expect you to be there?"

"Of course, we will bring your sister and... Try to put this behind us for now shall we?"

"That's a good idea Ann, we'll see you soon."

"Mama, scary!" Evian pointed to Mordred who was being led away.

"Don't worry. Evian, It's going to be alright, I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel sat back against the couch with baby Rowan who was having a bottle and staring into his mother's blue eyes. Ciel loved having such bonding moments with his four children. Rachel seemed to be the one that did this most. She was intent on knowing she was loved. Ciel unattributed this to her being a girl judging by his experience with Lizzy.

Rowan cooed softly as he finished and grabbed onto Ciel's finger.

"I'm very impressed with you, to come from a place with such chaos and be such a peaceful baby."

"That's probably because you are calm with him. Infants can sense these things." Sebastian said.

Rowan began to fuss.

"I shall take him to his bed if you like, since you have three other children that will be hungry at any moment." Sebastian offered taking the baby.

"Have a good nap Rowan, mommy loves you." He kissed the boy's head and gave him to his mate. Vincent soon started to sob.

"You've all decided to take turns I see. Thank you." He said picking up his child and rocking him until they got to the rocking chair.

"It's alright I have you, and I have a bottle for you, are you hungry?" Ciel gave him the bottle and watched him drink.

"You can be a handful sometimes Vincent, but I love you very much." Ciel always used feeding time as a chance to really let his babies know they were loved.

"Mama, baby... Mama bunny!" Ciel turned to see Evian showing bitter rabbit to Rachel. He had called the stuffed rabbit 'mama bunny' ever since he could speak the words. Little Evian seemed to prefer the name to its original, Sebastian had tried to correct him a few times only to earn an angry growl from his oldest son and a sharp glare as he pointed to the toy and yelled 'mama bunny' Sebastian gave up after only a few attempts. It still amazed Ciel that the child knew about the eye patch and instantly refered to it as "mm" the same as he used to call for Ciel.

Vincent didn't seem to like the lack of attention from his mother and began to cry. Ciel's attention was quickly given back to the infant.

"I'm sorry, I know you like to be the center of attention." Ciel soothed.

Rachel's turn was next as her twin was taken to bed. Ciel gave Evian his cup but the young demon was less than happy about it.

"Mama!" He cried making a grabbing motion toward Ciel.

"You're big enough to hold your own Evian, you know how your father feels about that."

"M-mama?" Ciel sighed and handed his only daughter to her father.

"But your father isn't here right now, he's on nap duty." Ciel said and lifted the boy into his arms, Evian began to drink and cuddle into Ciel.

"Mama, mama ma- mama." Evian sang to Ciel's surprise.

"You haven't done that before. Maybe one day you'll be a song writer.

"My...mama...my mama." Evian continued Ciel Chuckled softly.

"You might look like me but you're full of hidden talents and surprises like your father." Sebastian reappeared holding Rowan, the tiny demon fussing loudly.

"What's wrong?" Ciel asked.

"He refused to sleep, I see you're busy spoiling our children."

"He's my son, I'll hold him whenever I feel like it."

"My father always said-"

"Sebastian, when you give birth to a child, you can talk to me about what not to do or what I should do until then hush.'

"Mama, seep." Evian said rubbing his eyes.

"Go with daddy, he'll tuck you in." Ciel said giving the boy a hug.

"Will you take Rowan then?" Ciel took the infant and held him close to his body.

"You poor baby, you're clearly tired, why are you fighting it, you know your brothers and sister do that too." Ciel rocked Rowan lovingly, soon he quieted and fell asleep in his mother's arms.

"Damn them!" Mordred shouted overturning the table in front of him.

"Why must they take it all, that beast was only here for one purpose, yet I could not have that. It belongs to me and I will have it back. Everything they have stolen from me will be returned, I will do everything I possibly can to get that thing back. Even if it means taking it by force."


End file.
